


The Angel of Fire

by emo_goddess_twin



Category: No Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_goddess_twin/pseuds/emo_goddess_twin
Summary: Raziel was an angel training to become a protector of the Realm of Light. They weren't the most popular of angels in their training class. They had random bursts of rage, which often led to their wings turning to fire.Abbadon was the prince of the Realm of Darkness. He was extremely selfish and narcissistic. He cared about no one but himself, and he was the least liked out of all the royal family.Raziel embarked on a journey to the Realm of Darkness and speak to Prince Abaddon. They were forced to work together when the two Realms nearly destroyed each other in the 7,000-year-long war between them.(In case you were wondering, Raziel is non binary, which is why I use they and their and them.)





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: PART OF YOUR TRAINING

 

"Raziel, wake up."

Raziel's orange eyes fluttered open and they stared at their best friend, who was sitting on the edge of their cot.

"Afriel," they groaned, slowly sitting up and looking at their friend's shining electric blue eyes.

"Hurry up and get out of bed," said Afriel impatiently. "We are going to be late for training, and you know how much I love jousting day."

With that, the optimistic angel sprung off of the cot and hustled into the preparation room. Raziel rose and fixed the cot so that it looked less like a dragon flew into it. They then pulled out their training outfit and dressed as quickly as possible. Raziel gazed into the mirror and adjusted a few of the straps and buckles on the uniform, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight.

Raziel walked into the preparation room just as Afriel was walking out. Her long lavender hair was pulled back into the standard training style, a small braid into a ponytail.

"Your hair still has yet to be brushed?" Afriel exclaimed. "Oh, Gabriel, bless my soul. I will brush it while you clean your teeth."

Without another word, Afriel tended to Raziel's ebony hair while Raziel cleaned their teeth. Within minutes, Raziel's dark hair was up.

"Thank Gabriel, you are done!" Afriel sighed in relief. "Now let us get to the training grounds before Lord Uriel scolds us again."

The two young angels hurried to the training ground, where the rest of the group had already started with training.

"You two better have a reason for being late again," Lord Uriel growled.

"Our apologies, sir," said Afriel, "but Raziel did not want to get up. I had to put up their hair, which was tangled and took a long time to brush. They--"

"Why must you always be difficult in the mornings?" Lord Uriel interrupted, gazing at Raziel. "You are to wake at six in the morning, sharp!"

Raziel looked down. They hated being scolded. It wasn't their fault they were a heavy sleeper and got the only broken alarm.

"As punishment for being late," Lord Uriel said calmly, "the both of you will fly from the top of the Palace's main tower to Heaven's Peak thirty times."

Raziel was shocked. They had never flown for more than two kilometers without stopping.

"But sir!" they cried. "I cannot fly for that long!"

"I am sorry," Uriel replied solemnly, "but this is part of your training. You must learn to fly great distances, or you will never be a great warrior like Gabriel."

Raziel rolled their eyes. Lord Uriel was always talking about how great the angel Gabriel was. He now stood at God's side as the commander of the warriors. It was every angel's dream to be under Gabriel's command.

"Come now, Raziel," said Afriel. "Let us not argue with Lord Uriel. You do not want to follow the path of Cas--"

"We do not speak of him!" Uriel shouted, causing a rumble of thunder. All of the young angels looked at him in fear.

"Uriel, please do not shout at the students."

Everyone turned to see a tall figure approaching. It was Lord Michael.

"My...my sincerest apologies, sir," Lord Uriel said. "But Afriel was--"

"She was only warning her friend to not stray down Casmiel's path. We do not want to lose any more young angels, especially those with potential for greatness, not unlike young Casmiel."

"I agree wholeheartedly, sir."

Lord Michael nodded at Lord Uriel, then turned toward Raziel. "And what is your name, son?"

"I...use gender-neutral pronouns, sir," Raziel said quietly. "But my name...my name is Raziel, sir."

"Well, that is certainly something I have never come across before." Lord Michael turned to Lord Uriel and said, "would you mind so terribly if I took this one with me for a brief chat, Uriel?"

"Uhm...no, no of course not, sir. Take him--er, them--if you wish."

Lord Michael turned and strode across the grounds, his golden feathery wings glittering in the sunlight. Raziel followed quickly, their smaller white wings shuddering and shedding a few feathers as they jogged to keep up with Michael's long strides.

The gate to the castle was closed, but Lord Michael spread out his massive wings and flew up to an open window, then looked down and beckoned for Raziel to follow. Raziel spread their wings and flew to the window, shedding more feathers by the minute. Michael pulled Raziel through the window and closed it.

"Is that allowed?" Raziel asked.

"What, entering the castle through the window?" Lord Michael chuckled. "Let us say that being the angel of Sunday has its perks. I can do some things the others cannot. They can do some things that I cannot."

"But you are still equal?"

"Yes, quite. Has Lord Uriel told you he is the angel of Wednesday?"

Raziel nodded. "He says it every morning."

Lord Michael chuckled again. "That seems the type of thing Uriel would do. He is very proud."

Without another word, Lord Michael leads Raziel through the castle to his office. Inside, the office was a large room with a mahogany desk; rows upon rows of leather-bound books; a crystal chandelier in the center; and a dark brown door on the right. As Raziel gazed around the room in awe, Michael took his seat behind the desk and folded his hands in front of him.

"Raziel, please have a seat," said Michael.

Raziel stopped wandering about the room and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Why did you request to see me, sir?"

"I have an important job for you."

"What...what kind of...job?"

"This job is very dangerous. The Lord requested that you remain cautious on your journey."

"But sir, that does not explain...what I am to do."

"You are to pay a visit to Prince Abaddon in the Realm of Darkness," said Lord Michael. He wore a look of worry on his face. "Casmiel will be with him, tending to his every need. You are to tell the prince that the war between our Realms will destroy the Mother Realm if it is not stopped."

"I...have to go to...to the Realm of Darkness? To talk to the prince?"

"Yes, I am afraid you do."

Raziel did not know what to do. They could not refuse a direct order from one of God's archangels, but they were afraid to travel to the Realm of Darkness. They pondered on this for a while before coming to a conclusion.

Gazing at the angel, Raziel said, "when do I leave for the Realm of Darkness?"

All the while, Prince Abaddon sat in his castle, watching the servants bustle about with an eye of disamusement. His personal servant appeared at his side and gave him news.

"Very well," the prince said. "Thank you, Casmiel."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HIS VISITOR

 

As Abaddon watched his father's many servants bustle about the castle, his personal servant appeared at his side.

"Sir, I have news from the King," the former angel said. His ebony wings shuddered.

"What is it?" the prince said indifferently.

"You are to receive an angel from the Realm of Light, and you are to discuss the forthcoming war together."

"Very well," said Abaddon. "Thank you, Casmiel."

The former angel bowed and left, leaving a trail of black feathers behind him. Abaddon sighed. Casmiel needed to get that problem sorted out. Rising, the prince made his way to his living quarters, a spacious room with lavish furnishings. The bed was soft, the posters made of dark polished wood and the sheets a soft fabric. The desk in the far corner was made of the same polished wood as the bed frame. The chairs by the fire bore cushions made of silk, the same silk as the curtains on the window.

Abaddon walked into his room and lied down on his bed. He figured he would rest his eyes before the angel arrived. No sooner had his head his the soft pillow than he fell into deep slumber. He dreamt of an angel walking through the doors of the castle, attempting to speak with him about the forthcoming war that would destroy the Mother Realm. He refused to listen and sent the protesting angel away.

He woke, hair sticking up in many directions. Abaddon rose from the bed and slowly trudged to the bathing room, where he found his comb and began tugging at his hair. Within minutes, his hair was combed and his clothes were less rumpled, and he looked less like he had just woken up. As Abaddon walked out of the bathing room, Casmiel walked into his chambers with news.

"What is it Casmiel?" said Abaddon impatiently.

"My lord," Casmiel said. "The angel has come."

"Very well, send him to my chambers."

"Right away, sir." Casmiel turned on his heel and walked out briskly. Abaddon was anxious for the meeting. He sat in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire and waited for the angel.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence, Casmiel returned with a young angel. The angel looked ordinary, except for his hair. He had long ebony hair, which had been pulled back in an exquisite braid tossed lazily over his shoulder. He wore the standard angel training attire, and his wings were pure white. Abaddon noticed that feathers were falling out of his wings.

"Thank you, Casmiel." the fallen angel nodded and returned to his duties, leaving the two alone. The uncomfortable silence returned.

"May I ask your name?" Abaddon asked.

"My name is Raziel," the angel said.

"And you were sent to tell me something, correct?"

"Yes."

"Right. Have a seat, Mister Raziel." Abaddon gestured to the chair across from him. He noticed Raziel looked uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem?" Abaddon asked.

"I do not go by 'sir' or 'mister.' I am non binary."

Abaddon's eyes widened. "My, that was not what I was expecting."

"Sir?"

"I have never met a non binary angel before. Strange."

"Could we please get back to the task at hand?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

Raziel reluctantly sat in the chair and looked around the room, taking in the lavish furnishings.

"Lord Michael has sent me here to speak with you about the forthcoming war," they began. "He says that if we do not do something about it, the war could destroy both our Realms and the Mother Realm."

"And where am I relevant in this, may I ask?" Abaddon said in disinterest. Raziel glared at him, their orange eyes burning through his skin as if they were fire. Abaddon held their gaze with his own black eyes. The tension between them grew.

"We are to prevent the war between our races. Before it destroys our Realms. We must work together, whether we like it or not." Raziel stared for a moment more before turning their attention to the fire. The flames danced in their own eyes, and Abaddon caught himself staring intently, and he blinked.

"So," he attempted, "we are to prevent a war my father and your God--" Abaddon involuntarily spat out the word "--began several thousand years ago, all because it will soon reach the Mother Realm and destroy it?"

"Yes," said Raziel without turning their eyes away from the flame.

"And if I refuse?"

Raziel's eyes--their stunning orange eyes--suddenly turned to stare at Abaddon.

"You will do no such thing, for if the Mother Realm falls, the other five Realms will collapse into chaos."

Abaddon scoffed. "And that means what to me, exactly?"

Before Raziel had a chance to retort, Casmiel trotted into the chamber, followed by another, more nervous looking fallen angel. This one was around five-and-a-quarter feet tall, with waist-length chestnut hair and deep emerald eyes. Her wings closely resembled Casmiel's, except that the left wing was broken. She wore a filthy brown tunic made of a rough fabric and coarse leather sandals. Her small hands were tied together with a thick rope.

"Casmiel," Abaddon growled. "Why have you brought our prisoner into my chambers?"

"Sir," replied Casmiel, "she requested to see the angel." The prisoner looked between Abaddon and Raziel, then whispered something to Casmiel. He nodded and untied the bounds on her wrists.

"She wishes to speak to the angel in privacy," he said.

Abaddon scowled. "Very well, take them to the unused library."

"On the...seventh floor?"

"Yes."

"But that one has--"

"Are you disobeying orders, Casmiel?" Abaddon spat. Casmiel quickly shook his head. "Then escort them to the seventh floor library at once."

Casmiel bowed low and motioned for Raziel to follow. Raziel rose from the seat they were in and followed the two fallen angels. They all went up six sets of dark brick stairs, down a hallway equally as dark as the rest of the castle, and into a quiet room filled, from floor to ceiling, with books.

Casmiel led Raziel and the prisoner into the room, bade them farewell, and left them alone. Raziel was uncomfortable.

"You," they began, clearing their throat, "you requested to speak with me?"

The fallen angel nodded. "Yes, I must speak with you about a matter of utmost urgency."

"Before you do so, would you mind telling me your name?"

She hesitated. "My name is Aztell."

"You're...you're Azriel's sister?" Raziel said, shocked. Aztell nodded. "The same Aztell who disappeared with Casmiel?"

"Yes, Casmiel and I were caught wandering near the border between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. They held us both captive, but with Casmiel's strong way with words, he was able to convince the prince to let him become a servant." Aztell paused, swallowing. "He tried to get me into the servant's uniform, but the prince did not allow it, and I was thrown back into the cage they kept me in."

Raziel stared at her. She cleared her throat and said, "Back to the task at hand. I require your assistance."

"Come again?"

"I need you to help me escape. I must escape the Realm of Darkness and return to the Realm of Light."


End file.
